The inventive concept relates to a solid-state drive (SSD), and more particularly, to an SSD having semiconductor packages mounted to a top surface and a bottom surface of a main printed circuit board (PCB).
An SSD has attracted much attention as an advanced storage device capable of superseding a hard disk drive (HDD). The SSD, which is a storage device based on a non-volatile memory, may have low power consumption and a high storage density. Also, a computer system may be configured to be booted rapidly by using the SSD as a storage device of the computer system. Thus, the demand for SSDs is expected to greatly increase.
Furthermore, it is necessary to increase the reliability and operating speed of SSDs with an increase in performance of computer systems.